Well That's a Way to Stop an Argument
by wordsofbeauty
Summary: Hermione and Ron are arguing. But Ron thinks of a way to get Hermione to be quiet, and listen to what he has been wanting hear to know for the past three years.
1. Chapter 1

It's strange. Here we are in the middle of this argument of nothingness. She is standing there tapping her foot, and crossing her arms huffing, every so often opening her mouth to retort to my previous accusation. Her hair was flung down her back, curls forming around her face, her cheeks slightly flushed from shouting at me, her eyes. God, those eyes, looking at me with loathing, but somewhere I'm certain I can see a hint of love, of passion. Whether that is for the argument we are having, or for me individually. She is stunning.

_You're beautiful actually._

I argue back, because I know she is waiting for me to put fuel in her fire. To light up the side of her that she never shows to anyone else. I know that I'm the only one that can make her like this. The only one to make her show definite passion. She is still yelling, her cheeks becoming a darker, red, as she continues.

I move towards her slowly. Looking into her eyes. She all of a sudden becomes silent. Suddenly cautious of my behaviour. She takes a few steps back. But I take a hold of her wrist. She opens her mouth to say something. But I put my finger over her lips. I pull her towards me. Putting my hand over her hip, guiding her forwards. She leans back, her eyebrow arched questioning my actions. But I hold her back, pulling it up straight. I slowly leant down. Noting that she closes her eyes, I close my eyes, and press my lips to her. I encircle her waist with one arm. One of her hands gripping onto my arm, the other around my neck. I slowly bring my hand up to her cheek. Caressing her left cheek, I moved my hand through her hair.

I pull back. She looks stunned.

'Ron. What was that for?'

'Hermione. We gotta stop fighting.'

'No. We don't

I looked puzzled begging for an explanation.

'When we argue, I realise that you make me feel angry in exactly the right way. You make me angry like no one else can. You make me feel so many emotions all at one. Love, passion and hatred. They are the main ones, the ones that jumble up in my stomach to make butterflies.'

'I Love you too.'

With that she kissed me. Knowing that I had understood what she meant. What she had hidden in that passage.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is what love feels like.

A sort of numbing sensation that envelopes your heart. As if your heart is invincible, cannot be harmed, or touched by anyone apart from those who protect it. However, when your with that person, you heart feels as though it will explode, the feelings your sending to it overloading the muscle.

I look at her, my heart swelling, as though it is filling my chest. Her head is lazily on my shoulder, her hands wrapped in mine, her legs stretched ever so lightly over mine. The way we were sitting may have looked peculiar to those looking in on us. However to me, we fit perfectly together. As if we were made to go through this life together, to fit into each other's lives in the exactly right way.

I place my nose on top of her head, taking in the smell of her hair; the smell of jasmine and rose hit my nose. The most beautiful smell in the world. I place a kiss in her hair. I move my nose, over her jaw, rubbing her jaw, with my nose. Planting kisses across her jaw, I finally reached her neck. She took in a sharp breath. I was satisfied with that. I kissed her softly on the mouth. Three times in a row, before kissing her deeply.

I loved her and I had to tell her. Again and Again.

'I brought my mouth to her ear. 'I'm falling deeper in love with you. Every time I look at you, I'm still shocked you choose me. Your beautiful.'

I had completely changed character. From a boy who never showed his emotions; who now because of love, a floodgate opened, releasing all my emotions, to her. I liked the new Ron.

'I'm in love with you too. Of course I would choose you stupid.' With that she kissed me.

I want her to be my future, my present, my everything. Now and forever. Always.


	3. Chapter 3

I watch her as she runs, I watch her as I follow her, through the long grass of the Burrow. Darting in and out of sight. I run after her, trying to catch up, but she was a lot faster out of the house. I watch as her long brown hair flows out like silk behind her, being whipped around her face, random strands across her eyes. Her white tunic top was billowing behind her.

She turned around to look for me and beamed. Suddenly, I remember every year at Hogwarts, every year she smiled at me like that. It was like an animation, I saw her grow from Pretty Child to this Beautiful Women; that I eventually loved. If you had said to me, 8 years ago, on the train that first day, that I was going to grow old with Hermione Jean Granger, I would have said, I would rather eat slugs. Now. I still couldn't believe it, but in a different way. The idea, that I would one day marry, have children and grow old with this woman and never stop loving her; is like the greatest gift of all, it is the one thing that settles me after all the angst, and difficulties we have all suffered.

She turns back around and stands there. Looking up at the sun, that is giving her that twinkle in her eyes. My angel. I walk up behind her, as quietly as possible, and wrap my arms around her waist, then pull her down to the ground, to lie next to me. She laughs, a rich, full laugh that gives me shivers. She props herself up on one elbow, and puts another hand on my chest, her hair is now tickling my nose, as she looks into my eyes. I feel my heart beating quicker. She smirks. I bet she can feel it.

I lean up towards her, and kiss her on the tip of her nose; I continue to kiss next to her ear and whisper. ''Mione, I can feel your heartbeat speeding up.'

'Oh shut up Ron and kiss me.'

'My pleasure' I wink and lean in, taking her lips in mine, in a very sweet, however still perfect kiss. I feel her smile on my lips. I pull away, tucking a strand of her hair into place, then continuing to give her a Blue Rose. Her favourite flower.

'I promise to love you until the Rose dies'

She nods. Thinking about what I just said. 'Ron. You know how long it takes for a Rose to wilt don't you?'

What she doesn't know, is that I put an everlasting spell on it. Clever don't you think?


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the sun beating in my eyes, squinting I yelled downstairs. 'RONALD DON'T OPEN THE BLOODY CURTAINS WHILST I'M STILL ASLEEP'

I heard the pounding of feet sprinting up the stairs. 'Sorry, Hermione, butbutbutbut it's your Birthday today!'

'Don't remind me. Please. Just don't'

'And why not, I may have something special planned'

My eyes opened when in realisation 'Ron...'

'What?'

'You got me a present didn't you'

'Well duh.' He leaned over to his bedside table, pulling out a blue box from the drawer. I winced as the drawer slammed shut.

'I told you not too, Ronald'

'And when have I ever done what you told me?'

'Fair.' I mumbled in defeat, taking the present from his hands, I began to open it, slowly as I always did. The paper revealed a rectangular blue box, intricately designed with entangled vine leaves, I lifted the lid, a sucked in a sharp breath.

'Do you like it?'

My eyes scanned the object infront of me, I nod, slowly but surely.

'It's amazing'

He smiled at that, 'Want me to help you put it on'

'Yeah please' I hand him my present, and he slowly attaches it to my neck.

I walk to the mirror, holding up my gift, a beautiful silver necklace, with a pendant, that had a black background. My favourite part was the Blue Rose on the black background.

'I love it Ron. So much. Thankyou' I kissed him on the cheek, and he pulled me down onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys,

I will be updating tomorrow or Monday for sure. This is just a little thank you to all of you for reading my story. I love you guys:). I have had 5426 hits in the past three months; it means alot, and thank you for all of your comments.

Also what do you think of the whole Blue rose thing, because it is going somewhere, and from now on I am going to try to get it into each chapter.

./imgres?imgurl=.com/download/187795652/blue_rose_locket_necklace_by_youkohiei_&imgrefurl=.com/art/Blue-Rose-Locket-Necklace-187795652%3Fq%3Dgallery%253Abeingblue%252F26510004%26qo%3D12&usg=_cZY8ggkhUqGfQzQFdW7BDXsc5wo=&h=427&w=570&sz=40&hl=en&start=48&sig2=bpexJtqK6spFcqKxdaAe5Q&zoom=1&tbnid=7jR8_taZDKdJ9M:&tbnh=162&tbnw=248&ei=qnFyTeq_E4i44AaYmNHWDA&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dblue%2Brose%2Bnecklace%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D677%26tbs%3Disch:10,1703&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=163&vpy=281&dur=2284&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=206&ty=150&oei=onFyTb_OI4KFhQfPhvhI&page=4&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:48&biw=1024&bih=677

That is the necklace that Ron gave Hermione for her birthday.

Love you all,

Emma (wordsofbeauty)

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

'Bloody gnomes' I spat, throwing another one about 150 metres away; 'Why is it always me that has to deal with them.'

'Because you're the best at throwing them.'

I twist towards the voice, seeing Hermione there; my heart began pounding in my chest, I slowly walk over to her and wrap her in a hug.

'Are you aware you walk with a really, sort of, sexy wiggle' she breathed into my neck.

'No, no I was not; but now I am' I replied laughing into her hair.

She planted kisses along my neck, gradually lifting her head to my jaw line, leaving a fiery path where her lips where. She then laughed and began to walk away.

'You're not getting away that quickly' I said, looping my fingers through her jeans hemline, and pulling her closer. I kissed her collar bones, feeling her shudder underneath me; I kissed her once on the lips and pulled back. 'Come on, I'm gunna teach you how to throw the little buggers.' Pulling her towards two gnomes. I picked them both up, and gave one to her.

'Right so, all you gotta do, is swirl it round your head and then just release with a lot of power' I said showing her what to do.

I then walked over to her, putting my arm around her waist, grabbing her hand, going through the motions with her. 'Just like that' I whispered into her ear.

She turned around once we had released the Gnome, and pulled me in for a kiss.

All of a sudden, I was surrounded, by a home, one I don't recognise, I see two kids running around, both with shocks of red hair, and freckles sprinkled across their cheeks. I then see Hermione, my Hermione, walking out of the kitchen, her hair in a bun, with stray pieces coming out. She smiles brightly at me, and comes towards me, and I embrace her.

Yeah, I can imagine my life with her perfectly, scarily perfect.


End file.
